Heroes of Olympus: Quest for Hogwarts
by ssalt21
Summary: Join our favourite demigods of Camp Half Blood as they travel to Hogwarts to create an alliance with the Wizards of England. Keeping their identities a secret is hard, with Percy around, extremely difficult, a snoopy 'golden trio', almost impossible. But with a new threat rising, it may be time to once again reunite two types of magical to defeat everyone's worst nightmare.
1. We Go to England

**PERCY**

'Percy! Percy! Chiron needs to see the councillors! Percy! PERSEUS JACKSON!' Annabeth yelled at me, dragging me off my bed in cabin 3.

'Come on, just a few more minutes?' I asked, my eyes still closed, yawning loudly.

'No seaweed brain, if I let you do that, you'll be even more difficult to get up!' she had a point, once you let me go back to sleep, I was dead to the world.

'I'll go get Thalia', she said. I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Wait, did she say THALIA!? My eyes shot open and in no time I had on my usual basketball shorts, my camp-half-blood shirt, my bead necklace and my pen in my pocket. I followed her out of the cabin, just hearing her mumble something like '_he won't get up for his girlfriend when she's right beside his bed, but when I say his cousins name, he's up faster that Blackjack can say donuts._'She was right on the mark. Even though I was probably more powerful than Thalia, I would prefer to be up and tired than being struck by lightning any day.

'So wise girl, what does Chiron need us for?' I asked puzzled. We had just won the battle against Gaea not one week ago. If I had to go to war again, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open.

'I have no clue', Annabeth said, clearly annoyed that she didn't know something. That's my Wise Girl. We had just finished the conversation when we walked into the big house, and then into the rec room. Al the other councillors summoned were already around the Ping-Pong table. Chiron came in in his human form behind us.

'Hero's, it is time we make an alliance with another form of magical being,' Chiron stated, 'the wiches and wizards in England,' That blew my mind, and I looked around to find everyone looked just as flabbergasted as I was.

'There are wizards?' Annabeth questioned Chiron with a sparkle in her eye. Great, now she's going all Athena on me and trying to gain as much information as possible.

'Yes Annabeth, there are, and there are three main schools for magic in England. We need an alliance, so I will be sending those of you here today to one of them. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You leave tomorrow, and you will be going undercover, go pack your things. I've already told everyone's parents where you're going, so save your drachma.' With that, we filed out of the room, and I took in everyone who was going. It was me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Travis and Connor Stoll, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank and Clarisse. This was going to be interesting.

**Percy**

In less than 24 hours, we were on board a plane set for Britain, and let me tell you, it was terrifying. This is coming from the person who spent a month in Tartarus. I was shaking in my seat, my face pale, and a terrifying fear that Zeus would blast me out of the sky. Thalia didn't look much better. Sure, she was in the domain of her dad, but her fear of heights made her just as bad as me. Annabeth was in between us and held both our hands throughout the flight. I was so relieved when I got off the plane; I ran straight to the airport and started kissing the floor. I know its gross, but I missed land so much I didn't care about my hygiene. Thalia ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. Seriously, you could hear her from metres away. When she came back, I was just getting up. We walked over to the group who were on the floor, laughing their heads off. Even Jason, with his usual strict manner, was clutching his stomach and laughing like you wouldn't believe.

'Stop it, it's not funny!' we yelled together.

'Dude, you could pass for a child

of Hades right now. You're really pale!' Nico said, alternating between pointing at me and pointing at Thalia. The people walking past started to give us strange looks, as if to say _why is there a group of teenagers laughing like psychos on the floor? _I ushered everyone up and we stopped laughing, except for the occasional snicker here and there. We caught a cab and walked into Kings Cross Station.


	2. Percy meets Pete

**Harry**

'Harry! Come on, we'll miss the train!' Ron yelled into his house. Even though last year was supposed to be our last, we were repeating 7th year because of the circumstances of last year, the war between us and Voldemort. I ran out of the house, grabbing my new owl Snow along the way. She looked exactly like Hedwig, maybe that's why I bought her. I brief wave of sadness flushed through me as I remembered my dead owl, the one I had had for many years. It passed and I quickly resumed running to the Weasly's car. After their old house was burnt down by Bellatrix, Grimerald Place had become their new home, and I lived there with them. There was rarely a need for Order meetings anymore, seeing as Voldemort was gone.

Half an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were piling out of the car. We took our trunks and walked to the wall that was Platform 9 ¾ . We quickly ran into it, and passed into the crowded platform. Once all of us were through, we made a beeline for the back of the train, to our usual compartment. I received a few stares and whispers, but it was nothing but what I was used to. Everyone knew who the 'boy who lived' was, and that he had defeated Voldemort not 3 months ago. We walked down the isle of the train and I saw quite a few familiar faces. Semus had even managed not to blow anything up yet, and I must say I was impressed.

As we approached our compartment though, I looked through a window to find myself staring at a group of teenagers, the same age as me, smiling and laughing with each other. I looked to the other side to find more, and I counted a total of 13 of them, but one on my left caught my eyes. He had messy jet-black hair and a startling pair of sea-green eyes. You could clearly see he was muscled and his tan almost made you think that he had spent his entire life on a beach. He had a lopsided grin plastered all over his face and there were crinkles under his eyes that told you he smiled a lot, but somehow he looked a little bit sad, broken even, like he had done something no person should ever have to do. Power streamed off him in waves and he looked like a natural-born leader. I shrugged it off as I walked past but kept wondering why Professor McGonagall would let new student in at our age. I asked Hermione and she just shrugged, but she was clearly as puzzled about it as I was.

**PERCY**

The train ride was torture. Put 6 ADHD kids in one cabin for ages, and what do you get? A disaster. We were all tapping, kicking, or squirming I our seats. Half of us were in my compartment, the other half on the other side on the aisle. I had Annabeth tucked under my arm, Thalia on my other side, and then Leo, Hazel and Frank on the seats opposite us. I was so stiff when we got up, I decided to take a quick walk down the aisle to stretch out. I passed many compartments, but as I passed by one just as I doubled back, a group of three people, two guys and a girl, were staring at me as I passed but I shrugged it off. Much better, I thought to myself as I walked back into my compartment.

**HARRY**

I was in the middle of talking to Ginny when I looked into the aisle and saw the toned-dude with black hair walk into the isle, looking stiff. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders as he walked casually down the passage. He rolled his neck and walked back into his compartment, while I looked over to find Hermione had that twinkle in her eye that she only gets when she's thinking really hard about how she can figure something out. _Dude_, I told myself, _prepare for some sniffing around._

**HAZEL**

'First years, this was, come on!' said a burly man holding a lamp. Both our compartments got out and headed for the figure. Once I got closer, I could see he was probably a cross between a human and a giant. We followed him and when Percy saw how we were getting to Hogwarts, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. We were taking boats and crossing a very large lake in them. Percy continued to grin and then somehow, the smile got bigger and his eyes glazed over. He stayed like that for about 30 seconds and then announced, 'In this lake lies a giant squid called-'his eyes glazed over again, and then he came back.

'The giant squid is called Pete, and he says hello!' Percy said cheerfully. Everyone laughed and ran their hand through the water, as if to say hello. Percy took on a sudden look of panic and mouthed 'fish, to many fish'. By now I was clutching my stomach and had almost fallen out of the boat twice. The others looked at me questioningly and I said, 'to many fish.' That was all it took for them all to crack up and laugh hysterically. Percy was zoned out again and I could tell he was talking to all the many different types of sea creatures in the lake.

Being Poseidon's son, he was like fish Jesus and all sea creatures and horses bowed down to him as there lord. As we approached land, Percy looked sad that he had to leave the water behind and was grouchy all the way up until Annabeth's 'OH MY GODS, ITS BEAUTIFUL. OH, LOOK AT THE DESIGN, THE ARCHITECTURE, THE-'I just zoned out then and looked at Percy who had a smile creeping onto his face. I knew he loved it when Annabeth went all Wise Girl on him. She babbled on for at least 10 minutes before she realised we weren't really listening. She looked embarrassed, and Percy rushed to comfort her.

'It's okay Wise Girl,' he said to her, 'keep babbling. It's cute!'

Annabeth blushed a deep red, but kept silently marvelling at the sight of the castle. I must say, it was pretty impressive. As we pulled onto the shore, Percy kept the boat steady as the rest of us got out, then climbed out himself without a care in the world if he fell in. We approached Hagrid, Percy reminded everyone, 'Remember, try to keep our cover, we want to blend in as much as possible.'

'Yeah, yeah, kelp head,' Thalia said, using her own nickname for Percy, 'we get it.'

'Just checking you actually remembered, pinecone face,' Percy said. This is how they always were. Sometimes Percy got electrocuted, sometime Thalia nearly drowned, sometimes they would make a storm so big it out other storms to shame, but no one ever did anything about it. Same thing went on with Annabeth and Percy, just more frequently. Percy would let slip some small detail, realise what he said, bolt out of the room with Annabeth hot on his heels and come back 10 minutes later with their arms around each other as if nothing had happed. No one stopped it because it was amusing to say the least. Everyone knew that Percy could beat both girls with ease, but he let them win, sometimes unintentionally. I broke out of my train of thought when we were approaching a big set of double doors to the castle grounds. I could hear Percy mutter something in Greek, and it took me a moment to realize what it was. 'Well, here goes nothing!' Then they were in, now students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. A talking hat? What the Hades

**PERCY**

As we wondered through the castle behind the other first years, Annabeth couldn't help but stare at everything. It was pretty amazing. If all the Athena cabin were here, they could all have a heart attack together! I thought to myself dryly with a chuckle. Leo looked at me funny and I told him what I was thinking. His lips twitched and I could see how hard it was for him to not laugh. He then told Jason, who told Piper, who told Clarisse, who told the twins, who told Hazel, who then told Frank. Frank told Thalia and then finally, she told Nico. They were all twitching uncontrollably and I thought we could keep it in, but that resolve went away when Nico said, 'you're absolutely right Percy, I can totally imagine that.' I completely lost it. So did the others. Annabeth stopped and looked back to find us all of the floor holding our sides, laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces.

'Percy, what did you say?' she asked suspiciously.

'Who said it was me?' I said indigenously.

Annabeth lowered her cold hard stare to my eyes and I literally fell over laughing once again. Nothing needed to be said, she knew it was me.

'Thalia, what did he say?' she asked Thalia who was still crying and rolling around on the floor.

'He...said...if Athena cabin...were here...you could all...have a heart attack...together,' she said between giggles, muttering the last word quietly. Just as we all calmed down, we lost it again. Nico started banging his head on a wall and Frank turned into an owl and flew over to Annabeth. Man, my sides were hurting so bad it's not funny. The others looked the same. Then I realized something. 'We're gonna be late.' We all got up, brushed ourselves off and headed in the direction of the voices. We stood in front of two mahogany doors , and Thalia blew them open with a gust of wind. Here goes nothing.

**HARRY**

Just as we sat down, Professor McGonagall started making the announcements. I noticed that two of the teacher's chairs were currently empty. The two usually occupied by the DADA teacher and a new one I hadn't seen before.

'Students, students, calm down please. This year we have some very special exchange students from America coming to stay with-' She never got to finish. The Great Halls door had opened with a bang, and in the doorway stood a group of teens. I counted 13 in total, but my eyes were once again drawn to the black-haired boy at the front.

I noticed that they had seemingly unconsciously, made some sort of triangle. In the last two rows, there was a beautiful blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes, a buff but baby looking Chinese dude, a dark-skinned girl, a guy that just would not stop grinning and flashing peace signs, a girl that was well muscled, a pale boy that looked a few years younger than the rest of them who seemed to slink into the shadows, beside him was a gorgeous girl who looked as if she tried to downplay her beauty, but she was too perfect.

Then my eyes went to the front of the triangle. Power oozed of the three of them. The first was a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes the colour of the sky; he seemed ridiculously perfect, just like the girl at the back.

Then there was a raven haired girl, who dressed in all black, and there was something wild about her, not just because of her clothes but because of the sense she gave out. Do not mess with me. Finally, at the front, was the dark haired boy he had seen on the train. When you looked at him closely, he actually looked like a skater that you would stay away from at the mall. Unconsciously though, he was there leader.

They looked to him for instructions, you could see it. Then he noticed something. They were all grinning ear to ear and they had tears in their eyes from laughter, well, all of them except they girl with the grey eyes. The guy at the front was smiling a lopsided grin that made all the girls swoon, but their hopes of anything vanished when the blonde came up to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Whispered something in her ear and I heard someone in the group say, 'Hand it over. Come on, I told you this would happen.' The peace sign dude selected coins from his pocket, but they weren't normal coins, they looked like something different. The goth-girl took them in her own hand before I could get a closer look. Looks like they had been betting on something. The way they walked up the isle of the hall surprised me though, it was as if they could take on anything together. It would be interesting to see who was sorted into where.

**PERCY**

As we walked down the aisle, all eyes were on us. We were all still grinning and some of us still had tears in our eyes. Now everyone was in one of those moods where everything was hilarious, but I had control, and lead everyone to the line of first years to be sorted.

'Saba, Jessica,' McGonagall called out. The girl walked up, sat on the stool and a minute later, the hat shouted 'RAWENCLAW'. From then on I completely zoned out until I heard Annabeth's name.

'Chase, Annabeth,' she nervously took a seat and 30 seconds later, the hat was shouting, 'GRYFFINDOR!' After her, everyone had been sorted but me, all of them seated at the Gryffindor table, even Nico was placed in the bravery house.

'Jackson, Perseus.'

'Percy!' my friends and I automatically corrected. I walked up to the stool and took a seat. The hat was slowly lowered onto my head and immediately I heard a voice in my head.

_Hello Mr Jackson. A demigod I see. It has been a long time since I have had one of you._

I jumped and attempted to remove it, but McGonagall gave me a stern look that stopped me in my tracks.

_Calm down, Son of Poseidon, I mean no harm. The real question is where to out you? Very brave and willing to take any enemy on. Not the smartest but excellent strategy skills when in battle. Your fatal flaw is loyalty and you would do anything for a friend, but you can also be cunning. I cannot decide purely from this information. I will need to search deeper into your memories for an accurate answer. This may cause some memories to resurface, but just stay still and it will be over soon_.

'No!' I shouted, attempting to stop it, but I was too late. Within a matter of seconds I was on the floor screaming with every detail of my life in high definition flashing before my eyes.


	4. Blue Food

**ANNABETH**

'Percy!' I screamed, stumbling out of my chair and racing over to my shaking, screaming boyfriend. He had fallen off the stoll and was convulsing on the floor with his screams of agony and terror filling the hall. I dropped to my knees, pulled his head into my lap, and started yelling at the headmaster.

'What are you doing to him? Stop it!' The other 11 ran to my side and frantically started attempting to bring Percy back. Somehow the hat was still perched on his mop of raven hair and we all jumped back as it too started screaming.

'_Oh my god get me off this kid. To much pain. To much torture. I absolutely refuse to sort him! He fits all categories, for gods sake just make a new house!' _It wailed, then went still and fell off Percy's head landing with a thump of the floor beside his head.

Almost immediately his screams stopped, replaced by small whimpers that only myself and the other demigods could hear. I shook my head sadly. _Are we always going to be this way? Collapsing at even a hint of out time in- no. Don't think about it. _

McGonagall stood and addressed the hall. 'Percy Jackson, house, Perseus!'

Everyone was shocked. Was this the new fifth house? By this time, Percy had shakily sat up, rubbing his eyes. I helped him stand, and he offered a grin to us. 'Now I know what people mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes!'

We laughed. Trust seaweed brain to make a joke after collapsing in front of the whole school. He started walking back to his table like nothing had happened, and we followed him, but we were stopped by Minerva's voice echoing through the hall.

'May I also present your two new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers! Mr Jackson, Ms Chase, although young, are qualified for the job and have some... Interesting skills they can share.'

'But Minerva, we can't perform magic!' a whisper yelled.

'I have been told you are rather good with a sword Perseus. These children know nothing of the sort and it would be an interesting skill to losses shall another battle come to rise,' she said back. Annabeth and I exchanged a glance. Her a teacher? Sure, she was smart and good at, well, everything. Me on the other hand? I'm defiantly not the brightest scale on the mermaids tail, but that as well as my, uhh, disastrous history with schools? Disaster waiting to happen. Enough said. I sighed, resigned, and made my way back to our table.

As we were walking back, a small fire appeared in the aisle. McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared on all the tables. I gave everyone a small nod and once we had collected some food,vwe lined up in front of the fire, scrapping of our most delicious food, praying to our parents. When we sat back down, everyone was looking at us again, but we all ignored it and kept on eating our dinner like nothing happened.

**HERMIONE**

A student doubling as a teacher? Who had ever heard of such a thing? Something was up, and I was going to find out what.

**RON**

What kind of people are they, burning perfectly good food that others might want to eat! I noticed them mutter something under their breathe while they were doing it. Maybe it's for religious reasons? I then noticed something else. The guy now known as Percy had all blue food and blue soda. I snuck a look at Hermione and saw she was thinking the same thing as me. I had the guts to ask him, since no one else would.

'Why is all your food blue?'

He smiled as so did the pretty blonde. They shared a look and the guy said,

'My mum used to go out of her way to rebel against this old guy she married to protect me. He said there was no such thing as blue food, so since I was little, I've always eaten blue food out of habit. That old dude smelt like a sewer so badly that I actually nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. '

I was surprised he was so open with me. I honestly didn't expect an answer more that 'cause I can', or 'I'm special'.

'I'm Percy by the way, this is Annabeth.' He said, gesturing to himself and then the girl beside him.

I gave him a nod and said, 'Ron, and this is Harry and Hermione', I said while pointing at my friends. Percy gave them a grin and shook their hands. The youngest of them all, the guy that seemed like he should be in Slytherin, whispered something in Percy's ear and two seconds later, Percy was banging his head against the table while his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Goth-girl looked at them funny and soon after Nico whispered something in her ear as well as another sound of a head banging against the desk was added. I asked them what was so funny, and I heard Percy mutter something like 'stupid British accents'.

**HERMIONE**

That night, everyone received their schedules. Mine went along the lines of

**P1: DADA**

**P2: Potions **

**P3: Care of magical creatures**

**Lunch**

**P4: Charms**

**P5: Fortune**

**P6: Free period**

Looks like the first lesson of the year was being taught by the two exchange students. I went to sleep in my dorm thinking of how the lesson tomorrow would be and who they _really_ were.


	5. Pegasi love Percy

The next day, DADA was our first class. The exchange students filled in laughing and pushing each other into walls. Class passed much the same way. Percy would knock something over. His friends would laugh. He'd shoot them an I-hate-you-so-much look. They'd shut up. Put this on repeat for the whole class and no one was able to concentrate.

Classes past and then came one of my favorite of all, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid herded us up until we were all assembled outside the forest.

'Now today I 'ave a special treat for yuz! It took a while to track them down, but I finally found some. Beautiful creature they are. Absolutely beautiful'. Just then, a group of three- _wait! Are those, winged horses? _

'Bloody hell, what are those things?!' Ron exclaimed.

'Pegasi' Percy grinned, clearly excited. It's was then that the creatures seemed to notice Percy. He tried to hide behind Annabeth, but it was too late. The creatures charged at him. Ha grid was yelling at him to run away, but Percy, for some reason, stepped up to meet them. All I can think is P_ercy mate, you're as good as horse meat._

**PERCY**

I mentally cursed myself as the Pegasi zoned in on me and started to run.

'Percy! We're supposed to be undercover!' Annabeth whisper yelled.

'I know that,' I mumbled as I stepped up to greet the Pegasi. Immediately their thoughts filled my head.

_'Lord, what an honor!'_

_'How are you?'_

_'Do you have any donuts? Sugar cubes? I'll even settle for a carrot!'_

I laughed as they circled me, brushing up against me and sniffing my pockets.

_'What are your names?' _I said to them.

I could vaguely hear Annabeth talking to someone in the background, but I was to focused of the winged horses front of me.

_'I am Moondust and this is Starlight and Silver,' _said a beige horse who was flanked by two horses, one who had a golden colored coat and the other with a Silver coat, true to her name.

_'It is a pleasure. My name is-'_

But I was cut off by the horse with the golden coat.

_'Percy Jackson, we know son of Poseidon. You are quite famous amongst equines and sea creatures both. I am honored to have met you!'_

_'Um, thank you guys. I'm flattered. By the way, I'm supposed to be undercover, so can you please act as if I am nothing special?'_

I asked. I knew my interaction with the Pegasi was going to raise some questions. Questions I couldn't answer.

_'Of course lord!' _They chorused in unison.

_'Thank you!' I _smiled at them and walked casually back to the group who was gaping at me like I had just grown two heads. **(A/N But that's the hydra's job;) )**

**HARRY**

I was actually feeling rather scared for Percy. He was right in the path, or was the target, of three seeming angry winged horses. However, I was greatly surprised as they surrounded him and started sniffing his pockets and brushing up against him in a friendly manner.

'He has a way with horses,' she explained with a smile, obviously seeing my confused expression. 'They adore him. A Pegasus named Blackjack back home sort of adopted him. Percy loves them.'

I nodded my head as if I understood. I didn't.

He wasn't saying anything, but his eyes were slightly glazed over as if having a mental conversation. Hagrid was looking at him in awe. The Pegasi continued to fuss over him as he laughed and flashed a lopsided grin, causing most of the girls watching (all of them) to sigh. Annabeth looked annoyed, but like this sort of thing happened everyday.

He gave them all one last pat before walking back to Annabeths side. Once he was back in place, out of the blue Annabeth kicked him, hard, in the shins.

'Its not my fault!' he whined, bent over clutching his leg. 'I tried to hide!' She just shook her head at him and pulled him up straight by his collar. Nearby, the other exchange students were laughing and giving a Percy a knowing look.

'Hey Kelp Head!' Thalia called with laughter evident in her tone. 'Did they want sugar cubes?'

'Sugar Cubes, Donuts and Carrots,' he replied grinning. They all shook their heads and laughed. I turned around to find Hermione spaced out, obviously trying to piece bits of information together. I knew exactly where she would be dragging Ron and I after dinner. To the library we go! Yay (note the sarcasm).

**Hey guys,**

**I actually do like library's so no hate please. Keep reviewing and commenting or whatever. I like to know things that I need to change or mistake I pick up on, so pm me!**

**Thanks,**

**Sam**


	6. Ghosts watch out!

**RON**

That night after dinner, Hermione dragged us to the library and immediately started scanning the shelves for anything she thought could help her on her quest to find Percy's was muttering book names under her breath, such as: 'Professor Chelz, Charms and Spells and How to Train A Mouse.' Her hand jumped up and down as she ran her pointer finger over the spines, a determined look on her face.

'She's incredibly determined to find out what or who he is, isn't he mate,' he whispered softly to Harry, who nodded his head discreetly in agreement.

'Greek mythology- Wait! What was Percy's full name? McGonagall said it when he was being sorted!' she suddenly exclaimed.

'Um, Percival... Perseus! It was Perseus!' Harry said, snapping his fingers in an I-know-this way.

'Perseus?' she muttered to herself as she gently bough the Greek mythology book down from the shelf and dropped it onto the table, a bang echoing through the library. She flipped through pages until she let out a triumphant yell and stabbed her finger into the heading of the page: Perseus Son of Zeus. The trio bent over the book and read the first short introductory paragraph.

"Perseus was one of the most celebrated of the Greek heroes. His story was as follows:-Perseus' mother Danae was locked in a bronze chamber by her father Akrisios, where she was impregnated by Zeus in the form of a golden shower. Akrisios put both mother and child in a chest and set them adrift in the sea, but they washed safely ashore on the island of Seriphos. Later when Perseus was grown, King Polydektes, command he bring back the head of Medousa. With the help of the gods, Perseus first obtained an invisible helm, magical sword, and winged sandals. He then stole the single eye of the Graiai, three ancient hags, who told him where to find the Gorgones. The hero approached the sleeping Medousa, and beheaded her with eyes turned away, to avoid her petrifying visage. On his way back to Greece, he spied the princess Andromeda chained to the rocks as a sacrifice to a sea-monster. Perseus slew the monster, and rescued the girl, bringing her back to Greece as his bride. On Seriphos, he turned King Polydektes to stone, then travelled to his grandfather's kingdom to claim the throne. The old man fled, and was later accidentally killed by Perseus at some Games with an awry discus throw

**(Copy and paste from Wikipedia, I did not right that. Too lazy)**

'So Perseus was a demigod?' Harry questions, looking at Hermione for guidance.

'Yes. Half god, half mortal, he was worshiped as one of the greatest heroes in history,' she said, 'but what does this have to do with Percy?'

'Do you think he's _the _Perseus?' I asked, flabbergasted.

'No Ron, demigods don't exist. They're fairy tales,' she said dismissively as she put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the I library. Harry and I shared a glance and quickly rushed after her.

**HARRY **

When we got back to the dorms, we found Percy passed out, clothes and all, face down on his bed. He was snoring softly and occasionally muttering things in his sleep. Every time he did so, Nico would glance at him as if to make sure he was ok, then go back to doing his astronomy homework. Ron and I got ready to go to bed, still wondering about how a Greek hero's story connected to the funny, laid back teenager before us. I was still pondering the though when I fell into a deep sleep.

**-_- LINE BREAK -_- - notice the whales :)**

**JASON (surprise!)**

We walked into History of Magic the next day fresh and revitalised. Well, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Thalia and I were. I suspected differently for Annabeth and Percy. They looked terrible, with purple bags under their eyes and back at camp we could hear their muffled screams every night. Morpheus must have done...well _something_, because last night was only murmurs. For this I was thankful. Gods know they deserve a break.

The green eyed boy next to me was darting in and out of the group, getting a look much like a child of Hermes. One that makes you want to go lock yourself in a room so they can't find you or your stuff. Suddenly, a foot was in front of Piper and she let out an Aphrodite-like squeal as she started to fall forward. I held out my arms where she was going to fall and stopped her face planting before she hurt herself. _That would be hilarious_, I thought to myself, _if she survives a war but gets a concussion because someone on our own side tripped her. _I saw Hazel and Frank give him a scolding look and by their expressions he was probably being Percy and just grinning sheepishly.

I turned to glare at the teen but faltered as I saw his expression.

Somehow Percy still had a smile on his face, but sometimes, if you looked hard enough, you could see the vulnerability under his fake smile. Even though he's not dead, sometimes he looks it. I was broken out of my think-fest when Piper nudged me with her arm.

'I was just thinking-' I began to explain, but she cut me off.

'Did it hurt?' she joked, a small forming on her face.

'Well-' but I was once again cut of by yelling.

'What is the meaning of this,' an angry ghost yelled from the front of the classroom. Was he the _teacher? _I'm sorry to anyone in the same situation, but he looked a little, well, dead. And see through.

Nico turned around and suddenly got a murderous expression on his face. Uh-oh. Look like someone cheated death!

'Binns ! Τι κάνεις εδώ μπάσταρδε του ένα φάντασμα?' (_Binns! What are you doing here you bastard of a ghost_!') He yelled while Binns shrunk back in fear- wait, _fear?_

_'είστε υποθέτει να είναι στον κάτω κόσμο ! εγώ θα έλεγε ο πατέρας μου γι 'αυτό !' (You're supposed to be in the underworld! I will be telling my father about this!)_

_'Λυπάμαι άρχοντας ! παρακαλώ dont πείτε Άδη !' (I'm sorry lord! Please don't tell Hades)._

Nico let out something like a growl and slouched down in his seat next to Thalia. The wizards looked very confused, but we just laughed. This has happened at least 15 times in the last day, and Nico looked extremely, excuse my French, pissed.

We laughed it off and I saw Leo-the-ladies-man (as he liked to be called) flashing a toothy grin and a peace sign as a frizzy haired girl. I shook my head and sat down. I didn't like the look on her face; suspicious and determined. We were going to have to watch our backs.

**HERMIONE**

The next day we walked into History of Magic and a cross looking Professor Binns floated moodily at the front of the class.

'Remember guys, pay attention to the Americans' closely. They might accidentally slip up some information and we could piece this whole thing together. Get it? Got it? Good.' I said quietly, leaning over so Harry and Ron could hear me.

Just as she finished her sentence, the nine foreigners waltzed in and Percy seemed to be attempting to trip people up. He stuck his foot in front of the ridiculously pretty girls' path. I think her name is Piper, but I hadn't really talked to her much. A look of surprise graced her gorgeous features as she fell forward, but the tall, lanky but still muscled blonde boy with blue eyes quickly caught her before she could fall to the floor. They shot Percy an amused but annoyed glance, then silently started whispering to eachother.

The dark skinned, golden eyed girl shot Percy a scolding look and he grinned at her sheepishly. The panda boy next to her just rolled his eyes and shook his head as if this were normal.

'What is the meaning of this?' Binns yelled, seeming aggregated by the undisciplined nature of the students. Nico turned around, and for some reason, suddenly got very, very mad. His usually ghostly pale (**Child of Hades? Ghostly pale? Haha I'm so funny :**) features were red and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

He started rapidly yelling in another language at a fearful Binns. They had a small conversation which consisted of Nico screaming and the ghost pleading. Binns said one last thing and Nico seemed to growl before he sat down with the other students who seemed to both comprehend what had been said and also found it incredibly funny. Leo seemed to notice our lost and suspicious expressions and flashed us a grin paired with a peace sign. What language were they speaking?

Hermione's eyes were glazed over and she was staring out the window the whole lesson. It was now definite that something was up with the exchange students...but what?


	7. Death prediction and Fears

THALIA

The next morning I got a distress call from Nico who was apparently 'having trouble waking up a rock'. I went to check it out and found Percy passed out in the common room with...is that drool? I scrunched up my nose in half amusement half disgust, but Annabeth was just smiling fondly at him. I pity the poor girl, in love with a toddler (or a 17 year old boy who acts like one).

I walked up to him, pushing through the small crowd of observers and knelt next to Percy. I bent down, out my mouth next to his ear and shouted as loud as I could, 'Kelp head get up. Get up Kelp Head. GET UP OR YOU DONT GET ANY BLUE COOKIES!' I screeched into Percy-the-seaweed-brain's ear. He shot up and looked around frantically, his hand drifting towards his pocket.

I patted his head and explained carefully to the half asleep boy that there were no cookies and that he was at Hogwarts. He nodded, as if he understood perfectly. Then he asked me, once again, where the cookies were, eyelids drooping.

Nico rolled his eyes and shot a water spell out of his wand straight at Percy. As soon as the flow hit him he sat up straighter, opened his eyes fully and surveyed his surroundings. Leo explained the situation, laughter evident in his tone, and this time Percy nodded with actually understanding. As we all stood up to leave, I heard him grumbling something under his breath that made all of us stop and laugh.

'Can't tease a teenage boy with cookies...not fair...send mum a letter asking for blue cookies...I'm so hungry.'

**HERMIONE**

The next morning after breakfast the 7th years all wondered down the halls up up the ladder into the divination room, mentally preparing ourselves for Professor Trelawany's usual death predictions. I was so over them.

'This reminds me of home,' Percy said to me on the way up the ladder.  
>'How so?' I asked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. I was hoping this would give me another clue as to who they were...or what they were.<p>

'Our orac- divination teacher,' he stumbled over his words with a guilty expression, 'has her room in a tower like this.'  
>'Oh,' I said disappointed. What had he gone to say?<p>

We all sat down in groups of three and looked at the glass balls in front of us. Useless. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were seated at the table beside us, laughing and carrying on as usual. The Professor stepped to the centre if the room and adressed the class, but when her gaze landed in a certain green eyed exchange student, she suddenly stood up straight and pointed a bony finger at him.

'So much death in this room. I see your future! Stay away from water, as you shall die a painful death by drowning!' she yelled at Percy who started chuckling at her last sentence. Who the hell chuckles at their own death prediction?

'And you!' she gaped at Annabeth. 'You shall die by lack of a plan and knowledge.'

By now all the Americans were on the floor clutching their stomaches. The professor seemed quite confused at why they were laughing after she told them they would die. That made two of us then.

She swivelled to Thalia and Nico. 'You shall be struck be lightening! And you boy, you shall be so afraid of the dark that you don't see what's in the shadows!'

I surveyed the room to find Percy literally crawling to the ladder on the other side of the room, shoulder shaking with uncontrolled laughter. By then, most of them were on their feet, tears in their eyes, and exited in the room.

'So obviously she's _not_ like Rachel,' is all we heard a female voice say before the trapdoor slammed back into the floor.

**HARRY**

After divination the exchange students, Ron, Hermione and I made our way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I walked in and immediately saw our new teacher concentrating fiercely on the book he was currently reading.

Professor Falen was a cheerful, greasy black haired potbelly who seeming to have an obsession with muggle Hawaiian shirts. I'm pretty sure the only reason they hired him was because they couldn't find anybody else that would agree to the job with our, uh, _history_ with DADA teachers.

They Americans seemed to find something extremely funny about seeing the Professor and always exchanged amused glances when they walked into the classroom. Today I was standing close enough to hear snippets if what they were saying.

'Dionysus...fat...large tiger print.'  
>'Uncanny resemblance...but cheerful...attitude not even close.'<br>'I actually miss the overgrown cherub,' Percy said loudly with a wistful expression as thunder shook the building.  
>'Shut up Peter Johnson!' Thalia scolded in a mocking manner. Percy just shook his head and sighed.<br>'Maybe not so far as to miss him,' he mumbled.

I exchanged a confused glance with Ron but shrugged it off. Half the things they said never made sense anyway.  
>As soon as we were all seated, the Professor stood and gestured animatedly to a closest at the end of the room.<br>'Today we will be learning about Boggarts,' he said cheerfully, even though from past experiences, Boggarts were nothing to be happy about.

'Everyone line up now! Chop chop!' he clapped as he said this and everyone got up and formed a line and unlike last time, no one wanted to be first. Some how Ron got pushed to the front of the line. He strode up and immediately a gigantic spider burst out of the closet. He recoiled and his eyes showed fear, but behind him I swear I heard Annabeth squeak as she clutched, panicked, onto Percy's arm.

'Rediculous!' he shouted as he pointed his wand and the giant furry arachnid before him. Suddenly rollerskates appeared on its legs and it started slipping around and falling over. Ron made his way to stand with me and muttered 'bloody spiders' under his breath.  
>The line went on and everyone was faced with a fear from extremely silly things like cats to serious things like drunk people. Soon after Percy stepped up in front if the closest and it took a couple if seconds before it transformed to what we saw.<p>

But what is was made me gasp and the Americans to slap hands over their mouths. Annabeth stifled a sob and tears pooled in her eyes because in front of Percy...

In front of Percy was a beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed girl, eyes wide with a dagger in her heart.

**ANNABETH**

'Percy! Don't think about it!' I yelled as tears welled in my eyes. I chocked back a sob as I saw the terrified and broken expression of my boyfriend as he looked at the exact replica of me, the only difference being that I wasn't gushing blood and supporting a dagger in my chest.

'Its all your fault!' My doppelgänger screeched, pointing a bloodied finger at a horrified Percy. 'It's your fault I died! You should have been there! It's ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'No,' he shook his head dazed and pained, 'this can't be happening.'  
>'YOU COULD OF SAVED US. NOW THEY'RE ALL GONE!' other me yelled, looking at Percy with disgust.<br>'But instead, you choose to save YOURSELF! WHAT SORT OF HERO ARE YOU?'

By now a Percy was sobbing just as much as me and looked very close to snapping and letting all his anger out. We couldn't let that happen, the school would be destroyed by floods, earthquakes and hurricanes. I hadn't seen him this made since the last battle with Gaea. I shared a panicked expression with the others as I ran to him. If he snapped, instead of learning at Hogwarts, the students would spend their time rebuilding it brick by brick.

'Its not real Percy, I'm alive!' I pleaded as I ran up beside him. 'Do the spell Percy! DO IT!' he looked at my with tears streaking his face as he raised his wand and whispered the spell.

'Rediculous,' he said before he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room. I shared a sorrowful expression with the others before I ran after him.

_Oh Percy, _I thought to myself, _you don't deserve this. None of us do._


End file.
